


Toast

by SeriousMelAM



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMelAM/pseuds/SeriousMelAM
Summary: And angel and a demon ate lunch at the Ritz, and were very much in love. Drabble.





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> I very much wanted this to turn into something longer. But it didn't. So instead short and sweet. Enjoy.

Crowley lifted his glass of champagne in a toast. “To the world.”

Aziraphale raised his own glass in kind, an expression of tender adoration on his face as he repeated, “To the world.”

And yes, he meant The World, with its several billion humans, and beasts and creatures of the land, sea, and air. And yes, he meant the beauty of creation as it stood. But he also meant his own little world. The bookshop, and tea, and wine, and the excellent meal he was about to share...and the one he would share it with.

He was content, and full to bursting with love. And for the first time he felt no trepidation at letting it show as he smiled at Crowley before they drank their champagne.


End file.
